


With Friends Like These (who needs a match maker)

by Turntechgodliness (AmberzillaRex)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Doug and Carlos' epic nerd brodom, Doug shipping Jaylos, Jane and Carlos having a healthy relationship, M/M, Teens being teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberzillaRex/pseuds/Turntechgodliness
Summary: match·mak·erˈmaCHˌmākərnoun- a person who arranges relationships and marriages between others, either informally or, in certain cultural communities, as a formal occupation.- a person or company that brings parties together for commercial purposes.- your study buddy with a heart of gold.All Carlos wants to do is get his studying done. All Doug wants is for his friend to be happy.





	1. Doug no

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_sized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_sized/gifts).



> Ahhhh this is a birthday present for Princess_sized! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOOK HAVE SOME DUMB NERDS BEING ADORABLE <3! (this is why I'm your favorite xD)

“What did you get for question eight c?” 

Carlos shifted the book in his lap to look at the notebook on the ground in front of him, reaching to flip back a few pages to the question set Doug was working on. Scanning the page, he spun the book to face his friend to point to the problem in question with a soft smile. 

“Gastrocnemius. That’s this part, right here.” Extending his leg he pointed to the muscle, flexing his foot to cause his calf muscle to shift under the movement. “It controls flexing at the ankle and knee joints and if punctured can limit range in the entire leg.” He rubbed the three point scar on his own calf before turning his attention back to his notes, pulling out a colour coded diagram to hand to the other teen. “Here, I’m already done those questions so you might as well use this. Did you finish the chivalry questions? I’m still a little confused on some of them, like why can’t girls hold the door open for themselves? Lonnie hit Jay when he tried to hold it open for her the other day...actually a lot of these rules seem ridiculous and sort of insulting to woman. If I ever did anything like what that book wants me to do on the Isle I’d get stabbed!” Doug snorted, handing over his notebook for Carlos to look at. 

“Yeah, a lot of the stuff we learn in Chivalry is archaic. I’m pretty sure we only really have the class for traditions sake, to be honest. Just go over my notes and if you have any questions I’ll try my best to answer them.” Carlos grinned in thanks, and both boys looked up as Jane and Lonnie stopped in front of their little patch of grass. 

“Hey guys. How’s the studying going?” Lonnie’s question was asked as the girl tried to peer at the pile of books situated between the two boys, her brows raising as she noted the wide variety of course work spread out around them. “Wait, there's no way the both of you are in all these classes together. What’s going on?” Carlos chuckled, pulling his knees up to rest his book on as he nodded towards Doug cheerfully. 

“We help each other in the classes we have trouble in. I need help with Chivalry and sometimes my english assignments, and he usually needs help with Biology and the engineering course Fairy Godmother’s making him take as an extra curricular.” Doug huffed, pushing his glasses up his nose as the two boys exchanged an amused look. 

“I still don’t get why band isn’t enough but here we are. Some of the calculations she wants me to do are well outside of my abilities so Carlos tutors me in that and I explain outdated traditions that make little sense in today’s society but are still forced onto us in our curriculum.” Jane gave a delicate snort as she shifted her books, and Carlos flashed her a grin as she rolled her eyes at the thought of traditions.

“Ugh, don’t even get me started on some of the ridiculous notions we have to listen to in Princess Policy. I’m not even a princess, I shouldn’t have to take that class!” Carlos laughed, running a hand through his curls as he flashed a wide grin at the blue eyed girl. 

“You’ll always be a princess to me, Jane.” He teased, and Jane wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue, blushing prettily at the compliment. Beside her Lonnie grinned, linking her arm with the smaller girl as she waggled her brows at Carlos, causing him to burst into laughter. 

“Oh honestly, Carlos. Are we still on for tomorrow night?” Jane’s question caused Carlos to pause, his mind going over his schedule for the next day before he nodded an affirmative at her. 

“Yeah, I’ll pick you up at at six?” Jane nodded, and Lonnie tugged her sleeve, gesturing towards the school. 

“Alright. I’d better bring Lonnie to the cafeteria before she withers away, I’ll see you tomorrow! Bye Doug!” The group waved, and Doug and Carlos watched the two girls walk off before Doug turned his attention to Carlos, giving him an expectant look. Carlos frowned, tilting his head slightly as he looked back at Doug in confusion. 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Doug grinned, closing the book in his lap as he leant forward gleefully. 

“Are you guys finally together then?” Carlos’ brows furrowed as he glanced in the direction the girls had gone before looking back at Doug, a confused expression on his face. 

“Jane and I?” He asked, and Doug nodded enthusiastically. “No, we aren’t” Doug gave him a surprised look, glancing in the same direction before fixing Carlos with a soft look. 

“I’m sure if you asked her out she’d say yes, Carlos. If that’s what you’re scared about.” Carlos snorted, putting his book to the side as he wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his chin on his knees as he turned an amused look on the dwarve-kin. 

“I’m not afraid of asking Jane out, Doug. I already have. And she said yes.” Doug gave him a surprised look, confusion colouring his features as he took in the answer. 

“So...she said yes but you aren’t dating?” He asked, and Carlos laughed at the look on the other teens face. 

“Well, yeah. We went on a few dates and we decided that we weren’t quite...right for each other. But we’re even better friends now, which is great! I really like Jane, we have fun together. I just don’t really want to have that sort of fun with her, y’know?” Doug nodded, opening his mouth to respond but finding himself cut off as a Tourney ball came flying towards them. Doug ducked, covering his head with his arms as he let out a yelp, and beside him Carlos reached out to catch the ball with an unimpressed look as Jay jogged towards them with a smirk. 

“Dude, nice catch!” Carlos threw the ball back at Jay as the other boy spoke, shifting to lean back as Jay stood over him. 

“Not cool Jay. What if I didn’t catch that? You’d have hit Doug. Control your balls.” Jay snickered, and Carlos flushed as he realized how his words came across. “Oh my Evil Jay you know what I mean, grow up.” His gaze trailed over the older teen, taking in the tank top Jay usually wore under his Tourney jersey as his cheeks reddened slightly. “Is practice over already?” Jay nodded, moving to practically throw himself into Carlos’ space as Doug began to close the books opened around them. 

“Yeah, Coach has a faculty meeting so we ended early today. Some of the guys were talking about going for pizza, do we wanna do that or eat in and play video games?” Slipping an arm around Carlos’ waist almost unconsciously Jay tugged the younger teen closer, and beside them Doug watched them curiously as he packed away his books. 

“We can go for pizza, you haven’t gone out with the guys much lately. I don’t even have to come if it’s a team thing Jay, I’m not on the team anymore and I don’t want you to think you have to include me to go along.” Jay frowned, tugging Carlos closer to ruffle his hair as he shook his head. 

“What? No way, I want you to come C. Its not half as fun without you.” Carlos ducked his head slightly, blushing brilliantly before shoving Jay away from him. 

“Okay well go shower because you reek. I’ll meet you in our room once I finish up here.” Jay nodded, beaming at Carlos before jumping up to head towards the dormitory, tossing a ‘later Doug!’ over his shoulder as he left. Carlos turned to apologize for Jay’s rudeness, pausing at the look on his friends face as he stared at him. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Doug’s grin widened, and Carlos scrambled to pull his books towards him to begin shoving them into his bag, giving Doug an exasperated look. “No. Whatever you’re thinking right now, you’re 100% wrong. Stop thinking wrong things Doug.” Doug snickered, reaching to help Carlos pack his books away. 

“Is that why you and Jane didn’t work out, Carlos? Because she’s not J-“ Doug’s eyes widened as a hand slapped over his mouth, the younger teen fixing him with a furious look that reminded Doug of the fact that though generally docile and polite, Carlos was still a product of the Isle. 

“If you finish that sentence,” Carlos stated, voice dangerous and low, “I will remove your tongue through your nose.” Doug’s brows rose, and after a few seconds Carlos dropped his hand as though Doug’s skin burnt him, a horrified look on his face as he paled. “Oh my dalmations Doug I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean that! I just- you were going to-you can’t, Doug, you can’t even say it okay if he ever finds out he’ll never talk to me again.” Wrapping his arms around his bag, Carlos watched Doug with wide eyes as the other teen gaped at him. “I can’t lose him as a friend, Doug. If I tell him and he hates me I don’t think I could stand it.” Doug frowned, pushing his own bag aside to slide closer to Carlos, nudging him carefully with his shoulder as he gave him a gentle look. 

“Hey, it’s okay. That was sort of mean of me to tease you about, and I’m sorry. But...so yeah? It was because of Jay?” Carlos gave a small nod, mortified as he curled into himself slightly. Doug frowned, mind racing as he reached to slowly rest a hand on Carlos’ arm, catching his attention fully. “Is it just Jay, or have you had feelings for other guys before? No judgement, I promise. But sometimes having someone to talk to helps.” Carlos hesitated a moment, chewing his lower lip as he thought the question over. 

“I think I’ve only ever felt this way about Jay? I mean, my cousin’s friend kissed me once and I didn’t mind it, but he was also like...four years older than me and nice to me and like...I guess he’d be considered cool here? So I might have just idolized him some?” He frowned, really thinking on it a moment. “I’ve never really thought on it? I can appreciate when someone is physically attractive I guess. Like I know Evie and Mal and you and Ben are all good looking, I know Chad and Aziz are considered attractive and I can see how they’d appeal to people. But the only person I’ve ever really felt attracted to has been Jay I think? So...I don’t know.” He gave a shrug, and the two sat in silence for a minute before Doug spoke, baffled. 

“Wait you think I’m good looking?” Carlos snorted as he turned his head to look at Doug, noting the look of self doubt on the other teens face. 

“Yeah, in a you’re-my-friend-and-a-huge-dork way. You’ve got nerd chic down pat. Plus you managed to pull in Evie, who despite all of her changes since coming here is still incredibly shallow sometimes- don’t tell her I said that ‘cause I love her but we all know it’s true. You’re a good looking guy, dude. Classic lines, I’m surprised Evie hasn’t forced you to be a model for her yet.” He gave Doug a warm smile as the bespeckled teen blushed, noting in amusement that the tips of his friends ears turned red as he did. “And that’s coming from the son of one of the most famous fashion designers of all time, man.” Doug nodded, still speechless, and Carlos chuckled as he shook his head. 

“Okay but ignoring that, have you ever considered...you know, telling Jay?” Carlos wrinkled his nose, shaking his head before glancing towards the dormitory with a sigh. 

“I can’t risk him not feeling the same. Jay sort of reacts without thinking sometimes and I don’t...I couldn’t handle it if he hated me, Doug. I’d rather go back to my mother.” The words hung heavy between them, both staring at the grass in front of them as Doug considered Carlos’ words. 

“I can understand why you’d be afraid, but...I honestly don’t think you have anything to be afraid of, Carlos. Jay practically worships the ground you walk on.” Carlos flushed, giving a little huff as he rolled his eyes at Doug’s words. 

“I think you’re suffering from some grand delusions. Just…please don’t mention any of this to Jay, Doug.” Doug signed at the pleading look, moving to stand before pulling Carlos to his feet as well. 

“Alright. I promise I won’t mention this to Jay.” Carlos studied him a moment before nodding, shouldering his bag before nodding towards the dorms. 

“I’m just gunna...yeah. Same time Sunday?” Doug nodded, waving as Carlos grinned and took off towards his room and waiting roommate before pulling his own bag on, pulling out his phone as he considered his options. 

Technically, Carlos only told him not to mention their conversation to Jay. He hadn’t said anything about bringing it to the attention of Evie.


	2. Chapter 2

“I always thought it was suspicious how little C complained whenever Jay shoved him into his locker. It all makes sense now. “ Mal’s tone was teasing from where she sat on Evie’s bed, holding a spool of thread between her thumb and index finger as Evie used her sewing machine to thread bobbins. 

“Did he really do that? Put sweet little Carlos into lockers? I thought they were best friends? Why didn’t anyone stop that from happening?” Lonnie asked from where she lay with her head in Jane’s lap on Mal’s bed. Mal snorted, shifting just enough to pull her phone from her back pocket to send a quick text before refocusing her attention on the three Auradonian’s. 

“I keep forgetting that you guys never really met Isle Carlos. Trust me when I say C didn’t exactly let Jay get away with it either. He’s just as...uh, what did your mom call it, Ben?” Ben glanced up from where he was sitting sprawled against Doug on the floor, his cheek resting on the other boys back as he lazily read through a petition, and he frowned thoughtful for a moment before he chuckled. 

“I believe she called it coyly dangerous. Carlos is worse than the three of you put together, anyways- he has the doe eyed, make-you-feel-guilty look down pat.” The group nodded almost as a whole, falling into silence for a long minute before Mal smirked, handing over the now threaded bobbin to Evie. 

“Well obviously we have to get them to finally admit their undying love for each other. They’ve been pinning forever.” Evie hummed in agreeance as she switched out the thread she had on the machine with a new colour. 

“Are we sure that Jay feels the same way? I’d hate for Carlos to finally admit his feelings only to get told Jay doesn’t feel the same, Mal. We both know how C handles actually talking about feelings...remember what happened with Anthony?” Mal snorted at Evie’s words, leaning back on the bed as another roll of thread was handed to her. 

“Okay Tremaine was his own damn fault, who doesn't notice an annoying asshole chasing you around trying to get in your pants for three months?” Ben perked up, sitting up to give the girls a curious look. 

“Anthony Tremaine? Chad’s cousin?” Evie nodded, and Ben snorted in amusement. “Maybe he and Chad have a lot more in common than they think.” He stated, and Mal snickered as she shifted in her seat. 

“What, that they’re both annoying and pompous?” Ben shot her a look and she held up he hands, smirking. “Alright, being nice. And I really don’t think we have to worry about Jay rejecting Carlos, he’s been like...obsessed with C since the bridge, E. you can’t tell me you never noticed how he latched onto him after that.” Evie frowned slightly, thinking back to their first little mission back on the Isle. 

“Well we all sort of did after what those horrible gargoyles said to him, Mal.” Lonnie rolled onto her stomach, tilting her head slightly as Mal shook her head at her. 

“Nah, Jay’s never gone out of his way to just get things for people before he started going on Barge runs for Carlos, Evie. And the only reason he started bringing back stuff for you was because C asked him to keep an eye out for stuff. Jay’s...what do you guys call it here? Totally smitten?” Ben gave her a nod, and she settled back thoughtfully against the post of the bed. 

“The only question is how do we get them together?” Jane’s question was softly spoken, as though she wasn’t sure she should be contributing to the conversation, and Mal turned to her with a wide grin, causing the younger girl to sink back slightly in mild concern. 

“You and Carlos are like...besties now, right?” Jane flushed, eyes widening some as she glanced at Evie quickly before returning her eyes to Mal. 

“I would never assume- I mean we are good friends yes but that- I’m pretty sure Evie’s his best friend, right?” Evie giggled, finishing off the bobbin before reaching to take the thread from Mal before turning to Jane with a pleasant smile. 

“Oh no, Jane, Carlos and I aren’t really best friends. We’re more like really close siblings, it’s okay.” Jane nodded, chewing her lower lip before returning her attention back to Mal. 

“Either way we all know you guys get together all the time. Why don’t you ask him to meet you in his room tonight after dinner for a movie or something? I’ll get Jay there, we lock ‘em in...easy peasey. Sexual tensions rise and they both confess!” Ben couldn’t help the fond smile on his face as Mal stretched her arms over her head, and beside him Doug cleared his throat. 

“They share a room, Mal. They spend a lot of time alone, I’m not sure that’ll work.” Mal’s face fell as she considered Doug's words, pouting some. 

“We need to do something to get them to admit their feelings, cause if we don’t they’ll never do it. So start tossing in ideas since locking them in a room apparently wont work.” The group fell into silence before Jane cleared her throat. 

“Jay got really...defensive, I guess, when Carlos and I started dating. He’d follow us around, check in on Carlos on our dates, stuff like that. And he got really clingy when Riley Radcliffe was flirting with him the other day, more than he ever was while Carlos and I were together.” Mal’s lips curled into a small smirk as she draped herself off the side of the bed to slink into Ben’s lap. 

“Might be because the two of you are pretty gay and everyone knows it, Jane.” Jane flushed at the words, and Lonnie moved to take Jane’s hand to squeeze it as she shot Mal a look. “What? I’m not wrong, am I?” Ben signed, and Evie reached down to pat Mal’s head lightly. 

“We talked about thinking over our words remember? Just because somethings correct doesn't mean it’s right to just say it.” Mal grumbled, and Ben wrapped his arms around her as Lonnie waved at hand at them. 

“I mean Mal’s right though. Maybe Jane’s onto something? We could make Jay jealous. Aziz owes me a favor, I could get him to flirt with Carlos and ask Jay questions about like, things people ask when they want to date someone? I’d say Riley but he’s home sick, and it would be kinda mean to ask him to where he actually does like Carlos…” Mal thought the idea and nodded, leaning back against Ben. 

“Acceptable option. You talk to Aziz. No one mentions this to Jay and Carlos. Understood?” The group nodded, and conversation fell to their upcoming formal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! All done! In other news, I love Aziz.

“So hey, you know a lot about Carlos, right?” Jay glanced up as Aziz hovered over him, one brow quirking in question as he paused in packing his practice clothes into his Tourney bag. 

“Yeah? I mean as much as anyone can know about him I guess. Why?” Aziz shifted, awkwardly, and Jay’s brow furrowed some in concern. “Did something happen? Is C okay?” Aziz quickly shook his head, offering Jay a grin. 

“No, no he’s fine. I was just wondering if you knew what sort of person Carlos goes for?” Jay’s confusion grew, and Aziz ran a hand through his hair with a sheepish look. “For dating. Like does he like sporty guys? I bet he likes smart guys ‘cause he’s so smart. And they’d have to be pretty keen on style I imagine. Right?” Jay’s eyes slid from Aziz's hopeful face to take in his body language- nervous but not anxious, almost as though he was trying to convey that he was nervous without actually being so. 

“Why do you want to know?” The question was guarded; he didn't want to give any information until he knew the reason Aziz was asking. He trusted Aziz, but his natural urge to protect Carlos overrode his trust in his teammate. 

“Well, I was thinking of asking him out. Do you think he’d be into it?” Jay’s eyes narrowed as he watched Aziz a moment before scoffing, shoving his last pad into his bag before zipping it. 

“You don’t like boys, Az. We already discussed the fact that you don’t like boys. You don’t like girls, either. You’re asexual. So what are you really up to?” Aziz flushed, embarrassed, as Jay moved to stand from his seat. 

“I just thought Carlos was a good looking, nice guy?” Jay shot him a look, and Aziz sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Someone asked me to ask him out for them. I mean he is single, right? Jane says they aren’t dating, and since you clearly haven’t made a move yet…” Jay frowned, leaning to clasp Aziz’s arm. 

“What do you mean, I haven’t made a move?” Aziz fixed him with a look, and Jay shrank back some.

“Dude. Bro. You really are not as good an actor as you seem to think you are. Literally everyone knows how you feel about Carlos...except maybe Carlos, who is more oblivious than you. Seriously. You guys are both so obvious it’s painful. But like I said if you aren’t gunna make your move my friend wants to jump on that opportunity and ask him out. Sooo…” Aziz tilted his head, brow raised. “Should I tell him to go ahead them?” Jay floundered a moment, gaping at Aziz as he took in what the older teen was saying. 

“No. I mean, what? It’s not up to me dude, you guys are all your own people. Do whatever you want, I don’t care.” Aziz smirked, leaning to clap a hand down on Jay’s shoulder as he rose a brow at him. 

“Oh yeah, totally sounds like you don’t care, Jay. I’ll just go ask him out then? Good talk.” Jay frowned as Aziz started to walk away, the thought of another guy, probably someone from Auradon, dating Carlos sitting oddly with him. Whoever Aziz’s mysterious friend was wouldn’t know how to handle Carlos’ nightmares, wouldn’t know not to give him fish and that he had to be watched when he had a new project or he would work himself into a stupor. Couldn’t know about how Carlos liked to cuddle on lazy days and wouldn’t appreciate how his smile could light up an entire room and…

...well. Okay. 

“Hey! No, hey wait Aziz, let me talk to Carlos first!” Aziz paused, turning to look at Jay as the other teen caught up with him. “I'm gunna go now. Yes, I’m an idiot. How long have you known?” Aziz snorted, giving a half shrug at the question. 

“Everyone was pretty positive you guys were together when you got here, dude.” Jay groaned, running a hand through his hair before waving Aziz off, turning to head to the dorms. 

*****

“You in here C?” 

Carlos glanced up from his book as Jay entered the room, watching as the older teen closed and locked the door curiously. 

“Clearly. What’s up?” Jay hesitated a moment before striding across the room with purpose, grasping the arms of Carlos’ chair to spin it towards him before leaning down to capture the younger teens lips in a kiss. Carlos let out a surprised sound, stilling under Jay momentarily before reaching up to wrap an arm around Jay’s neck, melting into the kiss before Jay pulled back slightly to catch his breath. 

“It’s been brought to my attention that we’ve been circling each other for the past little while, and that if I don't do something to let you know how I feel, someone else might come along and be the one who gets to kiss you and honestly, dude? I really don’t want that. So this is me telling you how I feel.” Carlos snorted as he reached to cup Jay’s face, wrinkling his nose as Jay grinned at him. 

“I mean it’s no musical number during Tourney but I’ll take it. I like you too, Jay.” Jay snorted, leaning down to kiss him again before moving to sit on the edge of the desk. 

“Sorry man, Doug wasn’t available to rally the band for me.” Carlos hummed, marking his page in his book before closing it, standing up and stretching at the stiffness in his back before pausing as Jay’s words registered. 

“Wait...Doug didn’t put you up to this did he?” Jay shook his head, and Carlos huffed as the older teen tugged him into the vee of his legs. 

“Nope. Also why would Doug put me up to asking you out?” Carlos waved off the question, patting Jay’s cheek as he shook his head. 

“Don’t worry about it. I think I heard something about kissing in amoungst all that confessing?” Jay smirked, pulling Carlos closer to drag him into a kiss, and Carlos gave a content sigh as he wrapped his arms around Jay’s neck. 

Even if Doug had said something, he couldn’t really complain about the results.


End file.
